Episode 8.6
Note: This wiki is fan made,please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 8.6 is the sixth episode of the eight and final series of Primeval. Synopsis Evan and Dylan make a surprise comeback at an incursion. While Eve goes undercover to investigate Elizabeth's true loyalties. Plot An anomaly opens up at London airport as Evan and Dylan get out of a cab and prepare to get on the plane but they then hear the flight has been cancelled then they hear someone radioing another person about a glowing light causing them to pass security and find the anomaly and save a mans life from a Quetzalcoatlus. At the A.R.C Lester says Elizabeth will be attending a conference and then orders Eve to go undercover and get real evidence and find put what her plan is while the Minister has a meeting with the Prime Minister then they hear the detector goes of and Lester then says her undercover name is Rebecca Hasts and all of them leave. Eve gets a cab and it stops at the Houses of Parliament and she gets out of the cab and enters the building. At the airport the team arrive and are shocked to find Evan and Dylan there then the Quetzalcoatlus attacks again and then the plane to Vancouver leaves then the plane to Berlin leaves but they do not realise the planes are carrying to large canisters of gas that will explode if disturbed. At the A.R.C a soldier is doing routine guard duty when he is knocked out by Ethan and he walks down the corridor but is caught by Jess on CCTV and he imminently runs of as the alarm is sounded. At Parliament Eve enters Elizabeth's office and opens her computer and downloads files and goes through documents but as she leaves Elizabeth returns and she is forced to hide under her desk then she returns to her office and leaves a document on her desk and opens a document on her computer and edits it before she is summoned to the meeting and Eve downloads the new document and leaves to go to the CCTV room. At the incursion the Quetzalcoatlus attacks the Berlin plane destroying it and Evan saves Jack from being killed then a girl appears and Abby discovers her name to be Ellie Pitts then she and Jenny take her away then the Quetzalcoatlus flys of to a nearby lake and begins to feast and kills a dog. At the A.R.C Ethan hides in Connor's office and steals the New Dawn Prototype and leaves just as the soldier arrives and Lester gets annoyed when he arrives but Ethan goes to the Menagerie and plants a bomb there. At Parliament Eve arrives at the CCTV room and watches the meeting at is shocked to discover them discussing the A.R.C destroying New Dawn and she records the meeting and leaves for the A.R.C but a guard stops her outside but she uses her charm to get by and quickly leaves. At the park the team arrive and they quickly nock the Quetzalcoatlus out with their EMDs and is taken back to the site but it wakes up. In the waiting area Abby and Jenny manage to get to the girls parents and they take her away while the Quetzalcoatlus flys straight into the teams cars destroying them. At the A.R.C Eve returns and then the bomb is discovered, the count down is activated and Lester, Eve and Jess try to deactivate it causing the Mammoth to become alarmed in process. At the incursion the Quetzalcoatlus goes up to the roof of the airport and Evan and Dylan are the first to arrive but imminently hide from the creature then it sees them and tries to fly of but the some A.R.C soldiers shoot it in mid air causing it to fall onto a path and a plane to explode when touching it and the creatures corpse is put back through the anomaly which is locked then Connor gets a phone call and is told of the bomb at the A.R.C and the team are quick to return. Then Evan arrives and quickly removes the bombs batteries but the bomb does not go of and then he damages some central wires and it is quick to shut down then Lester thanks Evan and they return to Lester's office where he and Dylan say then were told by Connor (From their perspective) that they must help the A.R.C then Lester says they can work for them until this business with the Firm is dealt with and they are brought up to date and Eve shows everyone what they have found but Elizabeth arrives and Lester hides it all under his desk and she tells them that the guard told her that extra guard duty is to happen and Lester tells them Ethan appeared and planted the bomb they then all leave making Elizabeth suspicious in the process. Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Jess Parker *Becker *James Lester *Danny Quinn (Cameo) *Patrick Quinn/Ethan Dobroski *Jack Maitland *Jenny Miller *Michael Miller *Eve Lake *Dr. Elizabeth Carter (Cameo) *Sarah Page (Cameo) *Ellie Pitts (Guest, First Appearance) *Evan Cross (Guest) *Dylan Weir (Guest) Creatures *Quetzalcoatlus *Kaprosuchus *Silurian scorpion *Oviraptor *Nuralagus *Titanoboa * * * Setting *A.R.C *Airport *Houses of Parliament Cancelled Story idea It was originally penned for this story to be completely bassed around Eve trying to get evidence of the Minister's and Elizabeth's betray but was changed when is was decided that this would be boring and would not be favoured among viewers. Trivia *Darren does not appear in this episode but it is presumed he is still recovering from his injuries from Episode 8.3. *This is the first episode since Episode 8.1 not to feature the 2nd Matt Anderson. Gallery Fjgjfjwer.jpg|The poster for the episode Eve.jpg|Eve undercover as Rebecca A.jpg|The Cretaceous - Airport anomaly Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Series 8 Episodes Category:Cancelled story ideas Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval